Our fate, my salvation
by MelodiusNocturn
Summary: 2000 years and he had never thought he was worthy of salvation, but on the night before his death, an angel had come to him. Amalia never wanted anything to do with the supe world, but how can she avoid it, when a 2000 year old vampire is the other half of her soul? [A Godric/OC story. R&R please]
1. Rest well my soldier

My firs**t **attempt at a TB fanfic. My first attempt ever, in working with an OC, because I've never done OC's before. So bear with me please? There are chapters already written. But I'm still making changes to them, so they will be up when they are ready.

I am aware of the whole hype going on here about stories being taken down. My stories are all backed up, and I'm working on getting them up elsewhere. For that matter, If you do not like smut then don't read it. Period. This story is rated M. So just giving you a heads up on to what to expect, there will be smut, plenty of it.

As for pairings, there will be Sooric written into this story. But the main pairing is Godric/OC.

I would appreciate some reviews, and your thoughts on this story. Granted, I'm also a bit rusty in story writing, its been more than a year since I've written anything. I guess you can call this a beta-chapter. It's in a test phase. Meaning, I could add more to this chapter, I could take a few things out and add something else. The plot will stay the same though.

I hope you enjoy, and please do review, those really do motivate me.

**Disclaimer**

**_I do not own True Blood or SVM and all that_.**

* * *

_xXxXxXxX  
_

* * *

_"You can no longer remain here. Far too many are after your life; you cannot stay here and mourn him. It may seem cruel of me to say this to you, but you must keep yourself alive, and we will do all we can to keep you safe. "_

_"But-" He shook his head at me. ._

_"How can I leave him?" My voice cracked, I felt my eyes getting hot with tears. I approached his slumbering state, running my fingers along his delicate features. His skin felt so soft, yet so cold under my touch. He looked so peaceful, his golden, nearly silver hair, with the jewels that adorned it, made him look so ethereal. We were meant for eternity. I dreamt of one day giving him a child. It would have been the proof of our love. There was no greater gift than that._

_But all of those hopes and dreams I had yet to fulfill with my beloved._

_Were all gone._

_Just like that, in the blink of an eye, my world came crashing down. I wanted nothing more than to wake from this nightmare._

_I knelt down, caressing his cheek._

_"I cannot live without you my love." I whispered to him. "You promised me eternity, yet here I am, to spend eternity without you." _

_He had left me, therefore I was all alone. I was inconsolable, and I wanted to die from the agony of losing him._

_"Come now, Kyrie. By the time you open your eyes, you will start life anew, far away from these lands. You will be happy my child, and perhaps maybe when the time is right, you will come back to us. You may not like this, but it's for your own good."_

_He pried me off my beloved husband. _

_"With this, I will seal off your memories. As long as they are dormant you will remain human."_

_I struggled to keep away from him, but I felt two people grab me from behind. Apparently my struggle was pointless. But then again, what did I have to struggle for? My reason for living was gone._

_I felt my eyes getting heavy, as he touched my forehead; I drifted off into a deep slumber_.

* * *

XxXxXx

* * *

The dream was as real as it always was. Each and every night, I'd toss and turn in bed, trying to figure out what the hell my dream meant. I tried asking around once, and all I got was a crazy look. I was getting sick and tired of waking up with swollen eyes. Because every time, I'd wake with tears in my eyes.

Hell, I didn't really remember the man's face in my dream, but I just knew that I had felt an immense ache, and sadness in my heart every time I heard the young woman's voice crying for him. I couldn't even tell what she looked like, because I always saw things through her eyes.

Long ago, I stopped mentioning my dreams, I even took medicine once upon a time ago; to see if it was the cause of stress, or the cause of a broken heart. But that was never the case. I mean, honestly. If vamps were real then, my dream must have meant something. You just don't dream the same thing every day of your life.

I groaned in misery, would there ever be a time, when I would stop with the haunting dream? Because it was beginning to take a toll on me, and this time; it felt so surreal.

I sat up on my bed, and eyed my alarm clock.

It was a quarter past eight.

In two hours I had to meet with the Newlins at their church; because I was a smart cookie, and accepted to sing some choir music for them. I really want to know what compelled me to make such a lovely decision.

Then again, beggars can't be choosers. I was getting paid quite nicely, and I needed the money and it was pretty decent if you excluded the crazy religious fanatics, that went around spouting hate towards another race.

So with that; with all the strength I could muster, I pulled myself out of bed, to get myself ready for church because I had a date with the Newlins. The sooner I was done with this the better. Next time, I'm going to make it clear to people that I don't sing for church or for God. Even if they do offer me a good sum of money.

* * *

xXxXx

* * *

If she was a vampire, her only wish would be to be staked right now. Sarah Newlin, and her husband dragged her around the entire church grounds, showing her their facilities and such. She smiled and nodded every time they addressed her with something. But then the question came.

"Are you Christian, Éclair?" I really hated these talks about religion. I was anything, but a Christian. "Protestant." I replied.

"Ah...a protestant. Either way, we all believe in god, Miss Éclair." I smiled at him. "You may be right. But I feel like a traitor to my church. Christians and Protestants don't share the same beliefs. But regardless, I'm glad to be here to lend my voice."

Why in god's name did I ever agree to singing for the church this week? Ah yes that's right, I needed the money, and I'll be damned if I ask my parents for anything. Not that I had a bad relationship with them. It was all just a matter of my pride on the line here.

We had arrived at the largest building in the area, which was finally the church. As we neared it, I felt a strange sensation at my chest. I felt something pulse inside me, I felt my heart beat get quicker and I could feel a strange yearning inside of me. I shook the feeling off, and continued on inside.

Of course though, curiosity got the best of me. "So, may I ask what am I singing for?" The reverend smiled at me. Something about that smile of his gave me the creeps. "Seeing as you are a woman of god, and your loyalties lie within the human race. I think I will show you, instead of telling you." He pats my back gently, and instantly, I could feel him and his emotions. There was hatred within him, and he wasn't the nice man everyone thought him to be. Yes, this man was dangerous, if I stepped onto the wrong line, who knows what could happen to me. I wanted this job over and done with so I could continue on with my life. Sadly, my gig here was until tomorrow at dawn.

"Come along now, this way please."

His wife wanted to protest; she shook her head and took her husband's arm. "No, Steve you can't show her! She will never want to sing for us, please Steve!"

"Nonsense, she's going to see it anyways, so she should know now what she's signing up for." I really wanted to run away now, but that strange feeling kept burning inside of me. The strange sensation got stronger as I got closer. Steve Newlin led us to the basement, where my body felt like it was burning up. I was getting scared; I didn't like this thing I was feeling.

The lights flickered on, suddenly I felt like my heart was being pulled out. My discomfort was noticed by both Steve Newlin and his wife. Sarah looked extremely concerned for me. She quickly stood by me, and rubbed my back soothingly. "Are you alright dear?" I nodded, and smiled a bit faintly, trying to show her that I was somewhat okay. Which I wasn't. "Sorry, I guess I got a bit dizzy for a second. Lack of sleep you know, I was up all night studying, and I guess I need the sleep? I'm sorry for burdening you." I lied again.

They seemed to understand. "You shouldn't overdo it. I understand that college and university students seem to get it hard with all those tests and scholarships. I know grades must be kept up sweetie, but don't over work it." She was being genuine with me. I could feel it as she lightly touched my arm. I smiled at her, if only her husband was just as nice.

"Here it is." The reverend smiled at me, and I slightly shuddered. He opened up a door, and behind that door was a...man? My heart felt like it was about to burst. I took one step forward, but it wasn't me doing anything. My body was acting on its own. I shut out the world, and it was just the two of us in that small room.

"When he burns tomorrow, he will repent for his sins." Steve Newlin smiled at me, making me shudder. The Newlins ushered me to come back up the stairs with them, but I shook my head. "I need a moment to take a breather before I go back up the stairs. I will be fine; I have silver sprayed on me, and silver mace to protect myself, so I will be fine. Just go on ahead. I promise I won't say a word. I am god's loyal servant, I would never betray him. So you guys just go on ahead. I'll be right upstairs in a few."

This seemed to convince the two of them, and they left me alone.

* * *

The young man looked like he was sleeping, he had boyish features and he looked so gentle. My heart ached for him. Even if he was a vampire, no one deserved such a cruel death. This was just another hate crime, and I wished things had gone differently for him.

I sighed, sitting down in front of him.

_When you take a fall_

_I'll raise up strong, stand in your place._

_Your burden will be my own_

_So smile my sleeping soldier. The road to heaven is near._

_Your memories forgotten, but I will sing, _

_I will live on and carry your name. Your sins, will be mine to bear_

_I will live_

_Only for you._

I sang to him, and even though he was dead for the day. Just singing felt so right to me. It was the least I could do for him. There would be no one there with him. No one would mourn for him. My heart ached, and it yearned for him. The idea of him dying, the idea of me singing in joyful song in cause of his death made me shed tears.

The least I could do now was sing him something pleasant, even if he couldn't hear me, I felt somewhat at ease with myself for it. I leaned in, brushing my lips gently across his forehead.

I was crying for him. The moment I laid eyes on him, my heart instantly swelled with love for this vampire. Maybe it was wrong, maybe it was right. My head was spinning around in circles because I didn't know what my body was feeling at the time. I closed my eyes and this time I leaned in closer.

"I will live on in your memory. Your memory won't be forgotten. So rest well my warrior. The road to heaven isn't that far off." I whispered against his lips, feeling the urge to kiss them. But I restrained myself and pulled myself back.

Pulling away from him was hard. But I had too, because if I lingered any longer, then the Newlins would get suspicious, and that wouldn't bode well for me.

Just as I turned to make my leave, the Newlins were already making their way downstairs. I could feel them before they even reached me, so I quickly cleaned off my face, with the sleeve of my blouse, keeping my eyes tear free.

I put on a fake smile as I saw the two of them approach.

"Oh thank the heavens nothing has happened to you! But then again, that fanger is dead for the day so he can't do much. "

Before we made our way back upstairs, I turned my head back to look at my vampire. And to my surprise he suddenly lifted his head up towards me, and his eyes locked onto mine. I literally thought my heart actually popped out of my chest. I felt so drawn to him; I wanted to touch him, to kiss his lips, to embrace him.

I snapped out of my trance when Sarah Newlin placed her hand on my arm. "Éclair, it's nearly sunset so it's no longer safe for you here."

I am so glad no one noticed that my vampire had awoken.

When Sarah pulled me away, I swore I could hear the man growl.

_How dare they touch her._

I quickly snapped my head back and looked at him one last time. I had heard his voice inside my head. I know that wasn't me being crazy. _Gee, great time to start sprouting new powers 'Clair._ I thought bitterly.

He was no longer looking at me. His eyes were closed, but thanks to my gift I could feel the anger radiating off of him.

I felt overwhelmed by his emotions. Never had I felt that before when I was around with others, but then again he wasn't human, was he? Perhaps it was different for vampires. So the sooner I got away from here, then I would cut off any link I had to his emotions, so I quickly followed Sarah Newlin out the door.

That was the freakiest stuff I have ever been through in my life, and I didn't plan on staying any longer. Even if, separating myself from this man, felt like it was going to tear me a part. I felt an electric shock go through my body, and I felt pain on the inside. I stopped, trying to take in a couple of breathers. My vampire's anger was so strong, that I felt suffocated.

"I'm sorry." I stopped, trying to catch my breath and hold my ground. "Can you guys fill me in about any other details over the phone? I feel like I'm about to collapse." I said wobbling over, and both Newlin and his wife got a hold of me, and they led me out. The pain getting stronger in my body. I shut out any emotions for the rest of the day. It seemed to have worked, only slightly. But it wasn't as suffocating as before.

But then, just as quickly as I had felt his emotions, they were gone with a flash. I lowered my guard, and I could no longer feel anything. I was glad for it. I said I'd mourn him, but that did not mean I would want his emotions all over me. It was too much to handle.

I looked back at the church as I hopped into my car.

_My name is Amalia. Eclair is just an alias I use. _I thought. _I sing as a hobby, I'm a biology student and I'm perfectly normal. Normal people don't interact with crazy religious fanatics, or vampires for that matter. _

_Normal people don't make promises with vampires, because that will come back to bite you in the ass 'Malia! God damn it what were you thinking!_

Oh who was I kidding. Every time I thought about _him, _it made my heart ache even more. That little voice inside my head chastised me for making such a promise, but my heart knew it was right, that's all that should matter.

Right?

* * *

**So what we know about Eclair, is that her real name is actually Amalia, and apparently she has the gift of feeling people's emotions. But I wonder why she could feel Godric's emotions so strongly, if there wasn't a blood bond formed between them yet. Think she'll save Godric? Will she come back to the church? So many questions to answer and all in due time. **

**So if you liked, please review because it motivates me. I live off your reviews my people.**


	2. Oh my sweet Angel

**I'm really happy to see that my story was well received! As promised here is the next chapter! Thank you for reviewing, I hope to see more of your opinions, they're really well received!**

**As usual I do not own True Blood, but one can hope to dream**

* * *

**Godric POV**

I awoke, with a strange sensation coursing through my undead body. Sundown was a few hours away, I could certainly feel that. What had awoken me early was that sensation I had felt earlier. It was faint, but it was pulling at me.

It was a bothersome feeling; the sensation began to burn me, warming my cold body. I felt a strange ache in my undead heart, a yearning to go to the source of that pull, but I could not. I stayed there, trying my best to ignore it.

I heard voices behind the doors, and I closed my eyes. I tried to avoid contact with the reverend. I pretended to be dead.

Just as they had left, I could tell she was left alone here with me. I dared not to open my eyes, lest I startle her and scare her away. So I continued to pretend to sleep.

Just then, I could hear her begin to sing.

She had the most heavenly voice, I had ever heard in all my 2000 years of life. It was as if I was hearing angels sing. Perhaps it was even more heavenly than that. I listened to her song, I listened to every word she sang, and I realized that she was mourning me in her song.

2000 years and I could still be surprised.

When she was done with her song, I felt a light brush of her lips against my skin. Her lips were warm, and they warmed me up in turn.

_I will live on in your memory. Your memory won't be forgotten. So rest well my warrior. The road to heaven isn't that far off_

She had vowed to live on in my memory. My undead heart soared when she referred to me as 'my warrior'.

I felt her hot breath on my lips, and it took so much of my strength to not capture her lips and taste them. I mentally cursed when I felt her pull away.

_"Éclair"_

What a beautiful name for my precious angel. Before I knew it she was pulled away from me, and I felt the beast lying dormant within me, began to stir. I detained myself from baring my fangs at the Reverend. He took this beautiful creature away from me.

This beautiful heavenly angel whom I yearned for. I needed her, I wanted her.

I didn't want his filthy hands, tainting my angel. Mine, she was mine. She was my mate. I knew she was meant to be mine, and I would move heaven and earth just for her.

I had never felt so helpless in my life. When she turned her head to look at me, she seemed so surprised, but instantly she turned away, and I felt my undead heart shatter.

When they left, I felt a growl escape me. I wanted to chase after her, and rip the Reverend's throat out. I wanted to ruin both him and his wife for touching my angel. He had no right.

I was beyond angry, the only thing that detained me from killing everyone in here was the fact that I had given myself up willingly.

I could feel my angel, and I knew she could feel me. Her body was undoubtedly reacting the same way mine was.

Suddenly, I felt that our connection was slightly severed. I realized she was trying to break it off. Part of me was intrigued that she could mess with our connection, but at the same time I despaired. I was in despair that she was doing such a thing. I realized that if I lost her completely then I would rather die the true death than to lose my precious angel.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Amalia POV**

The minute I had gotten home, my emotions were all over the place. I knew that they were not my own. But at the same time, these emotions had such an impact on me, that I felt a sudden power erupt from me. The walls in my apartment began to shake, and I heard glass shattering in the room. I tried to relax myself, closing my eyes as I hurried on over, and picked up my guitar. My fingers moved on their own, strumming each chord.

The emotions inside of me calmed down. I stopped playing and I took a deep breath. I walked out of my music room. I took a glance around, noticing that my picture frames had broken, and this beautiful vase I had bought shattered as well. There was broken glass on my living room floor.

I was beginning to scare myself. For as long as I'd known, I was never able to read minds, yet I could read that vampire's mind. For as long as I'd known, I never had this sudden power to destroy things around me. That was impossible; this was all crazy and impossible. I suddenly wanted to back out on my deal with the Newlins. I wanted nothing to do with them, but if I called and backed out now, it would look really bad on me.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Godric POV**

I had suddenly felt calm, it was a wave of relaxation that came to me, and I nearly smiled, knowing that she was safe, and not in here. But I do have to wonder what she was doing here in the first place.

I heard the screams of a young woman, and her scent reminded me of my mate. I could tell the young woman was distressed, so my own compassion for humans made me run to her aid.

When I saw Gabe defiling her, anger boiled within me. Indeed, I should not care for this woman, but I could see it in her. She was special, and she had the faint scent of my son, Eric. I frowned at this, and quickly grabbed Gabe by his throat, snapping his neck in half like a twig; I dropped his lifeless body to the ground.

"You should not have come here." I told the young woman.

Screams were heard upstairs, and she quickly stood up. "Bill!"

"No." I almost smiled. I could sense him here, my son whom I haven't seen in so long.

"I am here my child. Down here."

Before I knew it, Eric was here, kneeling before me. I was not pleased with him; his actions tonight were rash, and stupid.

"You are a fool for sending humans after me."

Eric raised his head towards me. "I had no choice...these savages, they seek to destroy you."

"I am aware of what they have planned." I gestured on over to Hugo. "This one betrayed you."

"Eric, go. Take the human and spill no blood on your way out. "

"I will not leave you." Eric said, holding his ground. My eyes narrowed at him. "Eric, do not disobey me." With those words alone, Eric relented and took the young woman with him.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Amalia POV**

My phone rang, and I figured it was the Newlins. I hesitated before picking up, but I went on and did it anyway. "Miss Éclair? Oh good I just wanted to ask if you were alright?"

Oh great, here he went.

"If you're not feeling better, then we could find someone else, but please let us know ahead of time. We want the fanger dead, but I also want this to be perfect. The death of one fanger is one step closer for ridding ourselves of every single last one of them."

I don't know why, but something in me snapped. I was beyond angry. How dare they try to lay a hand on him. I wanted to rip his throat out for trying to take him from me. I felt so possessive over that vampire, that I was nearly blinded with rage. I heard Steve Newlin yell and scream at the other end of the line.

"Um, hello?"

"Are you safe?" The voice at the other end of the line, most certainly did NOT belong to Steve Newlin. My heart skipped a beat, and the same burning sensation returned. His voice was so melodic, almost heavenly.

"I'm sorry but who are you? And what on earth happened to Newlin?" I could almost hear him growl at the mention of the Reverend. "He is...unavailable at the moment. I also asked you a question first, so it's only right that I get my answer." I frowned, sighing in frustration.

"If you can hear me talk, and if you're not seeing me around that crazy nut house, then you should assume for yourself how my situation is right now. Now will you answer my question?" I was irritated, simple as that.

"I am Godric, the vampire you saw earlier today." My heart swelled with love for him. Regardless, I tried keeping my emotions in check, because I felt like I was losing control, and that alone scared me.

"Oh, nice to meet you Godric. If you're talking to me like this, then you must be freed from your prison. Good to know you're all well. Judging by the screams I heard earlier, this means that Reverend Newlin must either be injured or...dead. This also means for me that I will no longer take requests from crazy priests, that being said, this also means that my performance is canceled. I see no need to appear there anymore, and the church has no need for my talents. I am a very busy woman, so goodbye. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

I hung up. I wanted nothing to do with the crazy world of vampires and cults. But I was breaking myself by just cutting off communication with him. What the hell is wrong with me, I feel creeped out by everything, and yet I feel so hurt by doing all of this.

I hate my life.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXx**

**Godric POV**

"I've arranged a donor to come for you, master." Eric sat beside me, but upon seeing no response from me, he worried. I could feel it through our bond. But I ignored him once again thinking back to the actions of my mate.

_I was stunned by her actions. I kept waiting on the call to see if by some miracle, it was just the signal acting up on the phone. But that wasn't the case. My mate shut me out. It angered me greatly and it once again threatened to loosen the reigns I had on the feral beast that was inside of me. I gripped the phone tightly in my hands, and I slammed it against the wall, shattering it to pieces._

I shut my eyes, trying to control the anger within me, as Eric tried getting through to me once more, and I shook my head. "I am not hungry, Eric."

My nest had been destroyed by that Luke of the fellowship. Many were injured, and I even had lost my underling.

"But Godric, you must feed sometime." I stood up and turned towards him. "No Eric, I said I am not hungry." Eric seemed to understand, as I spoke to him in a cold tone of voice.

I was anything but content. My mate had slipped away from me, and she had attempted to close off her connection to me. I felt so angry at her, she was mine. She was mine, and I would not have her run off towards another. How _dare she _just hang up on me. She had no right to do so. I am her mate, and to cut me off would mean she was harming herself.

A growl came from my throat, and I was sure Eric had noticed.

"Eric, Steve Newlin had hired a singer for the ceremony they had prepared for tonight. She was going to sing a song of god for them." I stared into nothingness. "Her name is Éclair, but that is all I have on her. I know nothing else, but I do know that I must find her at all costs."

"But, a human? Did she do something to harm you?"

"_Eric_" I warned. "She is my mate; surely you must know the importance of finding her now? Unharmed of course, no scratch on her. If you can find her, I need her background information; I need to know everything about her."

Eric inclined his head, in a respectful gesture. "Yes Master, as you wish."

I sat back in my chair, remembering the feel of her lips on my forehead, her warm breath that brushed my lips, I had every urge to open my eyes and take her right there. Even now All I want to do is claim her as mine, the beast inside; it's what it was. I want to rub myself all over her, I want my scent to remain on her, to let everyone know that she was mine, and mine alone.

I can't believe I was foolish enough to try and meet the sun today. I was going to do it, but she came to me, and she became my savior. If I had met the sun, then she would never find happiness. I was the second half of her soul, and she was my other half.

I wondered what kind of sounds she would make when I would make love to her, I wanted to hear her moan my name, and I wanted her underneath me, as I pleasured her. Just those thoughts alone made me hard.

I knew that I would provide for her, I would be her everything. I would make sure she was well cared for, I wouldn't let her out of my sight, and if someone tried to touch a single hair on her head, then I would not hesitate to kill.

I would protect what was _mine._

* * *

**Second chapter finally done! Chapters 3 and 4 are still in editing progress. Keep in mind, I don't have a beta, there will be errors, and feel free to point them out to me in a pm. I would be very grateful, because I am a bit of a perfectionist, which is why I don't use beta's. I like doing things on my own, and I'm always reading and rereading my stories to check for errors and such.**

**Thank you for reading, now comment in that box down there and hit submit!**


End file.
